It's a Wonderful life
by JeffPrower
Summary: It's a very confusing tale when Yuffie Kisagari can't get sleep. So what happens when Yuffie and Sora both can't get sleep?
1. Chapter 1

Yuffie Kisagari stayed up late on a friday night when she felt something wrong and she couldn't sleep. These past few days she felt something missing. She just sat there, looking up at the stars, just wondering. She had it all; fun, she would always go out and live to her heart's content, although, in the last few days her fun was just a smoke screen, like the ones she used in battle, oh, so rarely. Money and boy, did she have a lot of that. Spoons (Yeah, I copied Zarya's gimmick, sue me. (Please don't sue me Zarya. (Wow that was random.). Friends, Aerith, Tifa, the ones she would annoy as part of the fun mentioned earlier, like Cloud, Cid and Leon... 'Oh, man, I forgot Sora!'. Sora was her best friend, because he was just one year younger than her (Not like the rest of those leather hand bags), he was fun and no matter how much crap (That was part of just having fun) she threw at him, he would always have a retort, untill, either she won or either Leon or Cloud would come to break it up as, it got on their nerves. Everyone else could watch forever as the 'Greatest ninja of all time' and the 'Keyblade Wielder' both went head to head in an insult battle. She hated it when people sugested that they were in love. Although, only people who didn't know Kairi said that. One thing was for sure, that brown haired guy was her best friend. She forgot messy haired, big pantsed, blue eyed, cute (Yes, even the great ninja Yuffie had a description of cute and Sora matched that description), handsome, free spirited, fun, energe- whoa whoa whoa! Back up! Handsome!? Sora walked up behind Yuffie and said, "Why are you staring into space, Yuffie?" Yuffie jumped in surprise. Sora sat down next to her.

"So... couldn't get to sleep, huh?" Yuffie said, still thinking about why she called him handsome

"I just couldn't get over what happened today." Sora said

"Soo, saturday." Yuffie said

"Huh?" Sora was confused."

"Your date with Kairi!"

"Me asking Kari out wasn't what I was talking about when I said 'today'. I was talking about when I finally beat Cloud. To be honest, though, I've been having my doubts about the whole date thing."

Every thing was quiet. Yuffie loked over at Sora. He looked at her. She stared into his eys. Her cheeks went red as she was blushing like mad You have no idea how long I've wanted to put that in a story) and she looked away.

"Yuffie, let's go to another world!" Sora suddenly said

"Huh? R-right now?"

"Yes, right now! It'd be fun and you know it!" Sora said while now standing up, with his hand extended toward Yuffie. She just couldn't resist Sora when he he had that look of adventure and wonder in his eyes. 'Wait, what? I can't resist him? Ugh, I am not in love with Sora!'

"Sure!" Sora pulled Yuffie up. They both walked out side to the Gummi garage.

"so, Yuffie where do you want to go? Treaverse Town or somewhere else?"

"Umm, Traverse Town first and then we'll see what happens." Yuffie said, with a smile on her face. Only after words did she remember, "Sora, I get air sick!"

"No, problem, just hold on to me. Listen to the sound of my heart beat, that is , if you can hear it from the back." Yuffie's legs turned into butter and she fell down. 'Ow! Why didn't Cid put the seats in yet?'

"Yuffie, what happened?" Sora asked

"I fell."

"Why?"

"That's not important, now help me up!"

"Why, you can get up your self."

"You need to learn how to treat a lady, otherwise miss Kairi won't want you." Yuffie said, sticking her nose up in the air, triumphantly

"Yeah, well maybe that's what I want." Sora said quietly

Yuffie couldn't control herself. "Trouble in pardise?"

"Yuffie," Sora said after setting the Gummi ship on auto pilot (As he had just found the button and set the quardinates) and joining Yuffie on the floor "I just don't think Kairi's right for me. Lately I've been thinking about someone else..." He looked at Yuffie. Yuffie looked at him. They both blushed and they would've looked away, if they weren't lost in eachother. Sora took in Yuffie. Her hair was a little bit more let downward in the front than normally, but other than that she was just the same. They both leaned forward and they almost kissed but then they heard 'Now at Traverse Town' Yuffie and Sora got off of the ship. They had been silent until

"Hey, guys!" Tidus said from behind the cafe

"Tidus what are you doing here?" They said in unison

"This is where we work."

"Tidus, you're not doing that whole symbiote thing again are you?"

"No, theres someone back there."

"Who?"

"Remember that tiny girl who hung out with the blonde haired tiny girl and the grey haired tiny girl who was actually younger than the tiny girl I'm talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, those kleptomaniacs." Sora said

"Mini Yuffies." Tidus said cleaning a cup that was already clean

"I am not a kleptomaniac!"Yuffie said

"What ever. I had Merlin bring her to the size of a normal human. Her name's Yuna and with any luck, she'll be mine pretty soon."

"Aww." Sora said

"I can't believe I almost kissed this guy." Yuffie said, too quietly for them to hear

"Umm, you know Yuffie, if we're here we should probably get something." Yuffie agreed "I'll have... a cheese burger."

"A cheese buger? This late?" Yuffie said in dis-belief (Or how ever you spell that)

"I'm a Man Yuffie and when a man's got a hunger he needs to satisfy it." Sora held up a hand and Tidus gave him a high-five.

"Men," Yuffie said "I'll have a coffee, please."

"Aww man, weak. " Tidus said with his hand up and Sora didn't leave him hangin'

"Here's you're coffee and uh... cheese burger. This late?" Yuna said as she brought their order

"Thank you! I told him it was stupid!" Yuffie said

"No you didn't, you said 'This late?'."

Yuffie and Yuna just looked at him "You do not understand women." They both said

"And I don't want to take 'girls 101'." Sora said holding his hand out to the side as Tidus made a hand slaping noise.

"Tidus!" Yuna said

"What; it's not like we're together. In which case I would've still done it because, Sora's my buddy."

"RRRGH!" Yuna was irriated if you couldn't tell "Umm, do you think Tidus... you know likes me?"

"Hey, wait. So instead of doing you're job, you're contemplating wether or not a guy is hot for you?"

They looked at him like that again

"God, I will never understand women!"

"I hear you brother." Tidus said from over at the cafe conuter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidus likes you." Yuffie said, as Yuna had asked if Tidus _liked_ her

"DUDE!" Tidus yelled as he walked over to the table where everybody was

"Tidus, why are you here?" Sora asked  
"Quittin' time." Tidus said as he leaped over the chair to sit in it

"Oh." Sora said

"Tidus, you clearly said you liked her and then she asked if you liked her!" Yuffie said

"Hmm, you know maybe you have a point or maybe I was coming on too strong." Tidus said annoyed  
"You need to read between the lines!" Yuffie said now leaning forward a little bit

"Women." Sora and Tidus said  
"Unison-five." Tidus said

"Ugh! The high-five is the most overly used expression in history." Yuna said  
"You're right, let's be more like the girls, Sora. Ready? On 3. 1, 2, 3!" And they both shrieked in fake exitment. The girls just looked at them like they did before, but this time the guys leaned forward with fake looks of interest on their faces, complete with that smile that's supposed to get on people's nerves.

"Hahahahaha!" Tidus laughed

"What's so funny?" Sora asked

"Did you ever wonder why the Gummi ship you were in had no seats?" Tidus asked

"Yes! I practically broke my butt!" Yuffie said in anger

"That's because that Gummi ship wasn't finished!" Tidus laughed

"So YOU were the one who took the good Gummi ship!" Yuffie yelled

"Well duh, how else would we get here?"

"So, where are you guys going next?" Yuna asked changing the subject

"I dont know." Sora said  
"Twilight Town!" Yuffie said with a smile on her face

"What ever." Sora said

"Oh, that is so romantic! Tidus we should go there for our first date!"  
"Date?" Tidus said  
"Dude, women never consult us." Sora said

"Hey, Sora, you're not going out with Kairi are you?" Tidus asked  
"Well I asked her out, she said yes and now..."  
"Trouble in paradise?" Tidus asked

"Tidus, I just don't think Kairi's right for me. Lately I've been thinking about someone else..." They leaned forward  
"SORA!" Yuffie said  
They stopped leaning  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Acting gay."  
"Why?"  
"For the sake of reinacting what happened on the ship."  
"Whatever. Onward, to Twilight Town!" Yuffie said "You guys wanna come?"  
"Oh, it'll be like a double-date!" Yuna said  
"I always pictured you guys together." Tidus said "That's why I asked wether or not you were going out with Kairi."  
"Alright, let's go. We'll meet you guys in Twilight Town." Sora said  
'What the?' Yuffie thought to her self 'He didn't correct him. Does this mean that Sora- Wait wait wait. Why am I even thinking about Sora like this? Hey, wait! This is my mind, there's no use in denying it except that it would complicate things more (If you call that a use), I am in love with Sora!' Yuffie suddenly got this smile that Sora couldn't understand, but it made him smile too.

--

"Wow!" Yuffie said as she walked through Twilight Town "This place is so romantic!" Yuffie said wondering if her love for Sora was turning her into Selphie. Not that Selphie had feelings for Sora. Unfortunately while they were walking around Yuffie said that and Hayner, Pence and Olette were walking by.

"Oh, so Sora's got a girlfriend?" Hayner teased  
"Yeah, whatever, Hayner." Sora said "So, how've you guys been?"  
"Ahem, Sora! Arent you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, sure Yuffie. Ahem! The guy with the hair's Hayner, the guy with the hair and the bandana's Pence and the girl's Olette."  
"Wow, such wonderful ways of remembering us!" Pence said

"Yep! I was about to go to the clock tower." Sora

"Oooo! Romantic!" Olette said  
"Wanna get some ice cream, Yuffie?" Sora asked

"Wait, before you go. There was a guy and a girl, they said-"  
"Olette, that joke's not funny!" Hayner said

"Yes it is! But I wasn't gonna tell that joke, it just starts the same... anyway, they said they were gonna go back to the... Radiant Garden, I think it was."  
"Oh, okay." Sora said

"Hey, what day was yesterday?" Yuffie asked

"Friday, February 13th." Hayner said

"Oh, crap... So you're telling me I'm out here on what is ecentially a date with Yuffie, on Valentines and I'm supposed to be on an actual date with Kairi!?"  
"Yep, that's about it." Pence said "When are you supposed to be on that date?"  
"2:00!"  
"It's 3 right now."  
"Oh, wow, how long were we on that ship?" Yuffie asked

"People were talking about a ship that was just sitting there for 47 minutes." Olette said

--

"Sorry you missed your date Sora." Yuffie said after licking her bar of seasalt ice cream. Yuffie liked the view from the clock tower

"It's okay, Yuffie, I only would've wasted my time." Sora said not looking at Yuffie, as it would seem, but looking at her ice cream, as he had finished his "Besides I told you, I've been thinking about someone else." Sora said now looking at her. They leaned in and they kissed

"I luf joo." Yuffie said and they both started laughing


	3. Epilouge

Sora's POV

Yuffie's been very happy ever since we were offically together. Who am I kidding, she been giddy (and still is even though that was like 3 months ago)! And what I'm about to do won't stop that.

Normal POV

Sora walked into the living room (Yes, they bought a house) as Yuffie was just watching TV and said "Good morning honey." He sat down next to her  
"Good morning sweetie." 'Now there's something I never thought I'd hear myself say.'

"Yuffie, we've known eachother for a long time, we know a lot about eachother. We ARE in love." Sora got down on one knee "Yuffie, will you marry me?"  
Yuffie looked on the verge of passing out when she shrieked "Yes!" She lowered her voice to a normal tone. "I mean yes Sora, of course I'll marry you!"

Sora's closing comments

Let me answer any questions you might have.  
Yuffie and me sorta never left Twilight Town in those three months.  
We left to tell our friends in the Radiant Garden about the wedding.  
I let Roxas out of my body and he seemed to have a heart and he was spending a LOT of time with Olette.  
Kairi was pretty pissed after all, wouldn't you be if you were supposed to have a date on Valentines day and you got stood up for 3 months only to have the one you love come back to give out wedding invitatons?

As a way of trying to smooth things over Yuffie promised that Kairi would be the maid of honor.  
Tidus was my bestman (you thought it would be Riku didn't you?) and Yuna was pretty pissed that she couldn't be the maid of honor. Boy, piss of Kairi and she takes three people down with her (it's three because Tidus wanted Yuna to be the maid of honor).

We smothed things over with Yuna by telling her she could sing at the wedding.

The wedding was held in Twilight Town and let me tell you, Yuffie looked beautiful in her wedding dress.


End file.
